La chica del puente
by Sir Dragonite de MT-Mortar
Summary: Una breve historia desarrollada en Teselia, e inspirada en la chica fantasma del puente.


No es un misterio que, así como otros, GKE ha recorrido la región de Unova cientos de veces, sin embargo, esta es una anécdota especial.

En uno de sus tantos regresos a Black City, GKE debía cruzar el puente majestuoso, fue ahí cuando en medio de el camino, observó como una chica de hermoso cabello agitado por el viento abrazaba fuertemente el costado de una de las resistencias del puente mientras a su vez, se paraba sobre el barandal del puente, con la mirada fija a el desfiladero. El cual solo dejaba ver un caudaloso rio causado por la represa.

Alarmado, corrió junto con Tanator [su fiel krookodile] para evitar cualquier tipo de locura que la situación anunciaba. Pensando lo peor, se arrojaron sobre ella para tirarla al suelo y cuando la mano de GKE alcanzó el cabello de la chica, esta ¡la atravesó por completo! en consecuencia, eso aterró al ya de por si despistado cocodrilo Tanator, que por la sorpresa, casi cae del puente de no ser porque GKE logró tomarlo de la cola. Una vez en la seguridad del puente, la chica misteriosa les devolvió la mirada y como un acto de agradecimiento, les sonrió, y susurró al viento "no se preocupen" arrojándose del puente; aterrados GKE y Tanator solo lograron ver desde la seguridad del barandal, como ella caía al vació; de repente, una fuerte corriente de viento sopló….

…y ... Nada

…solo una ilucion

Alarmados, empezaron a correr despavoridos y preguntándoles a todos los vendedores del puente, que era lo que había pasado, a lo cual ellos nada sorprendidos exclamaban "solo era Amy ..." y nada más.

GKE nunca ha sido demasiado curioso en sus aventuras, ni Tanator, esa lagartija solo pensaba en que iba a comer después del siguiente combate; pero esta ocasión una palabra resonaba en su mente...

"solo era amy..."

"ERA".

Un poco más relajados y después de almorzar algo en black city, decidieron hacer una breve visita a la anciana de la ciudad, que curiosamente, se llamaba Anciana… (duh')

Nadie sabe si por su edad, o por la madures y frialdad que resaltaba de su experiencia, como sea es historia de otra ocasión.

Conversando con ella, les explico que Amy, era una bella chica, que junto con su abra, jugaban en lo que ahora es el puente, donde antes era un bello, calmado y tranquilo río, y donde los animales convivían y llegaban a anidar. Sin embargo, durante la construcción de Black city, se hicieron demasiadas construcciones, entre ellas la creación de un puente que uniese dos ciudades Amy indignada hizo campañas y protestas, pero estas jamás fueron escuchadas.

Ante esto movió sus hilos en la sociedad para ayudar a mover a las especies residentes, a un pequeño bosque inmaculado, en el centro de su Unova a pesar de eso, Amy jamás acepto la su derrota ante las compañías. Ella se detuvo en el mismo lugar del puente a esperar que sus demandas fuesen escuchadas, pese a eso, jamás lo consiguió y en uno de sus arranques de tristeza he insolación saltó del puente junto con su abra, y desapareció.

Después de eso las autoridades buscaron a la chica, pero jamás fue hallada y en su memoria, decidieron hacer los arreglos necesarios para regresar la fauna natural del lugar a la normalidad. GKE intrigado preguntó que entonces por que el rio estaba tan caudaloso, eso significaba que no se andaba siguiendo una regulación especial del lugar. Anciana respondió con una sonrisa en la cara, "es por eso que Amy regresa, para cerciorarse de que se cuide ese lugar".

GKE, agradeció y se retiró del lugar junto a Tanator con dirección al albergue. Esa noche se dio cuenta que por fin, en esa contaminada ciudad al menos esa noche, se vislumbraban las estrellas. Al día siguiente, regresando por el puente para dirigirse al estadio de la ciudad contigua, observó que el caudal del rio había sido tranquilizado y que los animales se acercaban a tomar agua y jugar; volteó a un costado del puente y vio a la Anciana que le grito a lo lejos:

¡TE LO DIJE!

Solo vió como saltó del puente y un alakazam se abrazó a ella.

Para cuando alcanzaron a ver... había desaparecido.


End file.
